


the glam collection

by flitknave (orangepeel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breasts, Comedy, Gen, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave
Summary: various breast expansion stories, also available on my wattpad.
Kudos: 14





	1. enhancement island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on an island vacation, a group of friends encounter some big problems. and lollypops that makes tits swell up.

An easy thing to start with was that Cora was tired. She was the oldest amongst her friends and felt as worn as a wheel. On their romp to the island chalet one weekend, and when Rachel had gone off with Rissy and Hansa for a game of pool, she fell asleep by the one in the yard.

She'd gone in for a dip in her underwear, having forgotten to pack a swimsuit. What was the use? She didn't have one— her time at school never allowed for it. She went in and out, and spent a joyful afternoon soaking up the sun on a deck chair, asleep, her hands on the underwire of her simple white bra, housing humble B-cups.

And then they jolted.

Cora awoke. Rachel had tapped her shoulder. No, Rissy had shook her and ran. Nothing. But now she came face-to-face with her boobs, which had somehow swelled into great D-cup domes. Her bra dug thinly into her skin.

 _Oh,_ she thought. And then _ouch._ She held them in her hands. They were wonderfully firm. Her little white bra strained against them just barely, something filling it out at last.

But the wetness was now getting to her.

~

"What do you mean, you just slept?" A peanut-chomping Rachel said indignantly.

"I just slept," Cora repeated. "And then they just—" a soft, strapless beige bra caught her eye. She took its hanger off the rack. "Does this look like a granny-ish?"

 _"You're_ granny-ish," Rachel admonished. "You just slept and then your boobs just—" Rachel made a popping noise. "Lucky!"

"No, because nothing I brought fits me now!" Cora said. "And do they even allow food in this store?"

Rachel shrugged. With one hand she scooped another salty one into her mouth and fingered a hot pink sheer bra on the display with her other.

"I think I'll just take these," Cora swallowed, taking three of the same beige ones.

~

_"What."_

"Rissy," Rachel said in a hush. "Where are you?"

 _"The fucking beach market,"_ came the voice over the phone. _"Hansa and I are getting smoothies— ah fuck, you want one?"_

"Make mine banana," Rachel nodded. "And by the way, something's up with Cora. Her tits are swelling."

A pause over the phone.

"Rissy, you there?"

 _"Oh I'm sorry,"_ Rissy said sarcastically. _"I could've sworn you said Cora's tits were swell—"_

A shout broke the quiet in the chalet.

"Get over here!" Rachel hung up and dashed to Cora's room. She was there alright, in one piece, with two unmistakably expanding breasts filling out her tank top.

"Oh my god."

"Stop gawping at me, Rachel!" Cora yelled, boobs spilling out her hands. "Help me!"

"Help you how?? What did you do??"

"Nothing! They just grew!"

Rachel stared at the pure volleyballs Cora now had for a chest, mouth failing her. She would be jealous, but Cora was even more of a hell good looker. Damn.

"Jesus, you must be what, an N-cup? Double Ns?"

"I don't even know!" Cora tried to cup her huge breasts, and they only seemed to increase in size. "My bra's not gonna hold, I'm gonna need—"

Said bra snapped. Cora inhaled sharply, and with a wobble her massive bosom perked up into perfect spheres. Her tank top stretched down to show her magnificent cleavage, side seams starting to rip.

"New clothes to see a doctor in?" Rachel finished, eyes wide.

~

Cora pinched the side of Hansa’s gym bra miserably. It was the only thing in all their suitcases that would stretch over her new boobs.

"I feel like a freak."

"You look an amazing freak," Rachel said, grasping her hand tighter. She looked at the address the chalet's receptionist had given her, a bit of shaky cursive because she hadn't been able to see her writing over her tits. Was every woman working on the island so terribly buxom?

"Rachel!"

"Okay, sorry," Rachel giggled. "But you _do_ look amazing. And here we are!"

The clinic, a whitewashed building with a light-up red cross on the roof, came into the distance.

"Thank god this place has an actual first aid," Cora rubbed her aching back. "I was thinking we'd have to go to a hut and get voodoo stuff done."

"You're reading too many of Rissy's horror books," said Rachel. They walked through the sliding glass doors, and Cora breathed a sigh of relief. Waiting chairs, TV on the wall, lollypop and magazine stand! It was so comfortingly normal.

"Hi there," said the nurse, a cute redhead with the biggest _fucking_ knockers either girl had ever seen. Her white coat had been parted and buttoned below her colossal breasts. Her nipples tented her tight dress shirt.

"Um," said Cora.

"My friend here needs the doctor right now," Rachel said, barely, staring awed at the nurse. She seemed to notice, and smirked coquettishly.

"Alright! Dr Parnapy is available right now," she waved a hand at the door next to her counter. Cora nodded, dazed, and made her way. Rachel followed up, ready to follow her in, but the nurse stood up.

"You're just accompanying, right?"

"Er, yes."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to sit and wait," the door clicked shut behind Cora. The nurse practically shoved her tits into Rachel's face directing where she could sit. "One patient at a time."

"I'm not a—" Rachel said, but was already making her way to the floral-patterned sofa across her. The nurse grinned.

Rachel grinned back, and immediately checked the clock. It was nearly dinnertime, and Rissy and Hansa had better return. Walking with Cora jiggling all over the place had been right torture. Desperately not wanting to be reminded of her inadequate boobs, she snatched the nearest magazine off the stand. On the cover was pop sensation Angelika Anders, posing with her mic and her brand new latex-clad triple Qs.

Rachel groaned.

~

Dr Parnapy was sitting with her back facing her in a swivel chair. Cora made her way to the table and sat, feeling the pricks of Hansa's bra dig into her once again. She hoped it was just nerves. She couldn't let her _tits_ ruin her trip.

Dr Parnapy then swivelled around. She was a dark-skinned beauty with black curls and just a slightly spilling cleavage over a pale pink wrap shirt that stretched snug across her. The tops of black-white lace bra cups peeked over her collar.

"Hello love," she said. "I'm Willa Parnapy. What's your name?"

"Cora Lawrence," Cora squeaked out. "I'm having a bit of a problem."

Willa was a stunning woman. She looked a little like Cora's old girlfriend Londie, minus the rack. Cora looked down at her own and sighed. At least she felt safe at last.

"That's alright," Willa said gently, getting a notebook and pen. "Start from the beginning.

"Well, I was by the pool by my chalet, and I went for a swim."

"How long did you swim?"

"I dunno, I think around half an hour? Then I got out and slept in a deck chair."

"Hmm," Willa nodded. "And?"

"I felt a shock and I woke up. I thought my friends were pranking me, but it turns out my boobs had, well, grown." She gestured to the mounds in front of her. "But not like this. At first they were about a D—"

"The first time?"

"Its happened thrice now. The second time's, uh, it's here," Cora adjusted the wings. "The second time it ballooned to _this_ and the third they just... lifted."

"They certainly look like it."

Cora's face felt warm. She looked down at her cleavage and felt even warmer. The sports jacket around her was starting to feel uncomfy.

"Alright," Willa leaned over her crossed arms on the table. "Do you feel any pain when they grow?"

"No," Cora said, and then startled a little. Willa's bust seemed to have plumped. The tops of her bra had sunken into her shirt.

"What do you feel when they grow, then?" Willa asked in a quieter voice, as if she knew Cora's eyes were on her boobs. And they were. The doctor's boobs were expanding, cleavage deepening, each little growth unwrapping more of her shirt. Cora's heart leapt into her throat.

"Did your boobs just..." she started rather dumbly.

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit," Willa smiled. "I mean, I've been that pithy size for like four hours now. It gets boring."

Cora's eyes were still fixed on Willa's now basketball-sized breasts. _"Pithy?_ You're already huge!"

"Oh, no. And neither are you," Willa laughed. "Yet."

"No," Cora inched her seat back as the doctor's tits swallowed the breadth of pithy table. "No, I need you to give me a reduction."

Willa's eyes shimmered. "Why would you want a reduction?"

 _Because I have school. I don't want people to stare. I don't want to squash whoever tries to hug me. Hell, I still want to_ hug _people!—_

Cora felt a low rumbling in her breasts. The bra audibly strained. She brought her hands to their sides to salvage them, but her touch sent a right shock of pleasure through her. She let out a guilty moan, but the guilt quickly faded for her own massively swelling tits, nipples now showing through the material, were the hottest things she had ever seen. Willa smiled approvingly, now fondling her own extending teats. Cora's fingers brushed the tips of her nipples, and she threw her head back in another keen.

~

Rachel was doomed to flipping through pages and pages of busty girls. To make matters worse, Hansa had texted her selfies she'd taken with burlesque dancers, her head practically squashed in their boobs. Rachel was now just starving hungry. She unwrapped a watermelon-flavoured lolly and sucked on it.

The redhead nurse stood up then, heels making a clacking sound. She removed a sheath of white cloth from a cabinet and went through the attached door to the doctor's room. Rachel's eyes flicked to the passage of Angelika Anders announcing her brand new lingerie line, _AngeliX for the Woman Gifted,_ when she heard a gasp. And another snap.

Rachel kicked the door open, lolly still in her mouth. And froze. Standing in the room were three _ginormous_ canyons of cleavage, engorged and spherical and accompanied by a wall of moans. On the floor was Hansa's poor gym bra, split in the middle, and sitting above it on the chair was—

_"Cora??"_

Cora's boobs were now bigger than her head. She was wearing a white shirt with netting at the hem, barely covering the tops of her tits. The doctor, she presumed, was tugging the shirt over Cora with the nurse, her own dark bosom wiggling all over. Cora yelped as the netting stretched over her tender nipples.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" The doctor said. "You look so good."

"Yes! Oh _, yes!"_ Cora moaned, head back.

Rachel couldn't even gasp. The lolly turned sour in her mouth. The nurse, face nearly full-obscured by her gargantuan gazongas, turned and smiled at her.

Rachel felt a thump in her own chest. Then a rumble.

~

"She's not answering either," Hansa said, stabbing the end call button. Rissy and her had come back to a deadly silent chalet, nothing but Cora's oddly torn tank on her bed, bras and Hansa's gym bag open on the floor. "Are you sure they went to the doctor?"

"That's what she said! Because Cora's _tits_ were swelling up," Rissy drawled from the table, where she was draining an apple smoothie. What a load of bullshit. That only happened in ultra-specific pornos.

"I'm serious!" Hansa dialled Rachel again. "Something's happened, Ri!"

"Like Rachel doesn't do this all the time," she pointed out. "Always late!"

"Will you shut up! You're making me fuckin' nervous—"

The ringing on the phone stopped.

"Rachel!" Hansa said, relieved. "Where in the hell are you??"

"We're... on our way back," she said, sounding as if she'd run a marathon.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh fuck," Rissy said, standing up. "I forgot her fucking smoothie!"

"Shh! Rachel, are you alright? You sound really... um, tired."

"I'm fine," came the reply. "Whaddaya say we meet at the market for dinner?" she said, suddenly chirpy.

"What?" Hansa said. "We're not at the market, we're home now—"

Rachel hung up on her. Hansa whirled around to find Rissy's seat empty. She groaned and made for the door.

~

Rissy's phone pinged with a text as the salesgirl handed her the banana smoothie.

 **Rach:** meet at the picnic tables near the sea for dinner, Cora needs air

Damn, this was perfect. She made to text Hansa and pass it on, and she called right there and then.

"Babe! I was just about to te—"

"You have to get here right now," Hansa said, voice like stone.

"Where?"

"Picnic tables. Just by the—"

"I know, I know! Rachie just texted me—"

"GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" End tone.

Rissy quirked an eyebrow. She trodged her way past honeymooners and even more of the nice burlesque dancers handing out lollypops. She hadn't eaten hers, for she'd just bought her smoothie. She produced it from her pocket just as she stepped off the boardwalk and onto the sand.

Rissy froze stock-still. Two girls with breasts the size of beach balls were dancing to a lively song, wearing nothing but skirts and nipple pasties. Another stood a distance from them, phone pressed to her head.

"Hansa!" Rissy yelled. "What's going on?—"

"Hey!" One of the huge girls called out. "The gang's all here!"

Rissy stared. She had on Cora's blue skirt.

"What the hell."

"Rachel wasn't kidding," Hansa said, eyes shocked still in place.

"Ooh! Thank you!" The other girl said. She sashayed over and nearly thumped Rissy backwards with her gigantic breasts. She plucked the smoothie out of her hands.

"Rachel, what in the— _your_ tits blew up too??"

"Duh," Rachel laughed, gesturing at her new endowments. The sparkly tassels of her pasties swayed in the little moonlight there was.

"You... swam too?" Rissy tried.

"Actually, it was this!" Rachel pulled what Rissy had assumed to be an unlit cig from her mouth. It was a lollypop. Rissy subsequently dropped the wrapped one in her hands. Hansa's eyes widened even further.

"Oh my god."

"C'mon!" Cora called, boobs a-jiggle. "She's back!"

Rissy stepped forward. Hansa followed, and at the picnic bench was a third woman in a bikini that was surely about to burst. The top of it made her chest bulge. She held a tray of paper plates, stacked with some beautifully-cooked chicken cutlets. Hansa's jaw truly dropped to the ground.

"Dr Parnapy, these are Rissy and Hansa," Cora introduced, sliding next to her on the bench and grazing her tits across the table. She moaned quickly. Rissy took a step back. "Ack, still gettin' used to it..."

"You will," Dr Parnapy nodded. "Hello, girls."

Rissy didn't know what to say. Maybe it was because this woman was gorgeous, even more so with her supple, lacy-cupped jugs, but it was as if her mouth had forgotten what words were. She looked at her friends with their altered, goddess-like bodies.

"Um," Hansa said finally, "I just ate one of those lollies."

Dr Parnapy's face broke into a wide grin.

~

"It's going to be so great," Cora said as she snapped another selfie. Her cleavage deepened as the camera clicked. "You're going to look so good!"

"I already looked good," Hansa protested from where she'd anchored herself to the couch. Dr Parnapy sat next to her calmly, topless.

"You're gonna look _better,_ then! Imagine all the bras, all the boys, all the—"

"And you can get Angelika's new lingerie line!" the doctor added, noting Hansa's concert tee with the starlet's face printed on it.

"This was when she just debuted," Hansa said nervously.

Dr Parnapy smiled. "And look at her now."

"Gosh," Rachel said, plopping down next to her. "I just ordered one of those!"

Rissy, sitting across the table from Cora, grunted darkly. She put her head on the table. Hansa took one last look at her as she felt her breath catching, her heart calming, and her chest twinging.


	2. always the bridesmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bridesmaid hates her sister.

For a moment no one talked at the dinner table. Kelsey leapt at the silence.

"So," she started. "I won't be around soon."

"Oh, are you leaving?" Her mother asked, helping herself to the mashed potatoes.

"Not just yet. But by July I'll be in Chicago."

No one spoke, but now all eyes were on her. Kelsey grinned proudly.

"That's so far," Jenna commented. Her sister was picking at her food again.

"Well, I've got to do what makes my new promotion happy."

"Promotion?" Her mother noticed.

"Oh, Kells, that's _amazing!"_ exclaimed Auntie May. She got up and rounded the table, and clasped Kelsey to her soft bosom. Her mother smiled.

"That's great, honey. Do you want some of these?" She pushed over the dish of baked chicken, to which Kelsey happily helped herself—

"Oh Kells, you did it!" Jenna cried, also coming at her with a hug. "I feel like my good news should wait now!"

"What?" her mother looked up. "Jen?"

Kelsey glared at her sister.

"Oh, I wanted to wait till I'd finished my food," Jenna simpered oh-so-modestly. "But Freddie proposed last night."

The room stopped entirely. Auntie May looked at Jenna with a hand over her mouth as she thrust out her own hand, which somehow the magnificent diamond ring had gone unnoticed by the three of them.

Kelsey was furious. How could she not be? She was three years older than Jenna and yet always felt three measures behind her in everything. At school, at jobs (stupid scholarship) and even when their father passed he had left a bigger share of the money to Jenna for her supplements startup. It took the world for Kelsey not to scream and throw something at her sister's face. She was due on the plane in two days (Jenna and Freddie had moved their wedding date up so there was no way for her to miss it, wasn't it _lovely_ of them) and as the maid of honour, she was certain that she'd never make it there alive.

The ceremony was starting in two hours. Guests were pouring into the church left and right, and Jenna was red-faced because the florist had sent red roses instead of pink.

"But red means _true_ love," said Stella, one of the bridesmaids. It might've sounded convincing were she not saying it hiding behind a sofa. 

"Red doesn't match the theme," Jenna groaned, mascara streaming down her face. Kelsey, applying her lip gloss in the corner, tried not to laugh.

"Now look what you've done!" chided Isa, the makeup artist. "We can't have Hubby seeing that when you walk down the altar. Oh dear."

Jenna threw herself onto the sofa and sobbed.

"Kelsey dear," Isa started gently. "I think I've left my mascara box in the rec room. Can I trouble you—"

"No problem," Kelsey shut her compact. She quite liked Isa. She was a humble, hardworking single mom, and had managed to get permission to bring her little daughter Nadine along for the wedding. She spotted Nadine playing with some of the younger cousins in the rec, having unearthed a pack of Uno from a table.

"Hey kiddo," said Kelsey.

"Kel!" Nadine waved. Several of her kid cousins waved as well. Kelsey felt a surge of hope right then—

"Damn, Kelsey! Is that you??"

Kelsey looked up and gawped. Cousin Rachel, the furthest thing from a kid cousin, was bouncing little Sammy on her lap. That is, if she still had one— Rachel somehow now had breasts the size of _watermelons_ for a chest, which ate a great big portion of her dress. No bra would fit that. Kelsey felt warmth in her face for realising.

"My eyes are up here," Rachel giggled, letting Sammy off when he clambered to join the rest.   
"Rach, what in the hell—"

"I know, right?" Rachel shrugged. "I think I shocked Auntie Martha too bad. She had to sit down while we talked."

Kelsey blinked. She couldn't blame her mom. She felt that she was looking for a seat too.

"But I heard about your promotion!" Rachel said. "Why didn't I hear it from you?"

"And why didn't I hear about _this_ from you?" Kelsey replied, gesturing to Rachel's sea-deep cleavage. For all their childhood closeness, she thought she'd especially be first to know if Rachel had had a job done. 

"When did you get these? How'd you get the mon—"

"I didn't pay," Rachel giggled.

"You what."

"I ate one of these!" Rachel pulled over her handbag and produced a lollypop. It wasn't one Kelsey recognised.

"Sure."

"I'm not bluffing. My friend Hansa had one too, and within the hours she nearly filled the whole house with her tits!" Rachel laughed. "But she's got the control down pat now," she added, seeing Kelsey's face.

"Control??"

"I found out how to control the size!" Rachel nodded. She closed her eyes. Kelsey felt hers open more than ever before as Rachel's cavernous cleavage shrunk and shrunk, until her dress settled perfectly on a mesmerising pair of C-cups. Not too little, not too much.

"You look so nice," Kelsey whispered.

"Thanks," Rachel grinned. Her breasts promptly stretched into double D's again, the dress slowly pushing wider.

"Um," Kelsey said, words mixing in her throat. "So..."

"What's the largest they can go?" Rachel smirked and adjusted her dress slightly for her now-swelling G cups. "I didn't flesh-flood a house, no, but that's the fun part! I've no idea how much power I've _got."_

She then slid the lollypop towards Kelsey. "And they taste good!"

"Oh no," Kelsey said, even though she took it. "I don't think I.... could pull that off," she gestured to Rachel's now triple-M melons. Probably. She thought of some poor girl and boobs big enough to fill a _chalet._

"What makes you say that?" Rachel said.

~

It couldn't possibly work. And if she was so sure, why had Kelsey unwrapped the lolly? She wasn't even that fond of cherry flavour. She checked that no one was around again, even though it was a broom closet. She'd dropped off Isa's mascara box and ran.

She loosened her bra, her nicest strapless one. And if Rachel wasn't bullshitting, Kelsey decided she definitely wouldn't mind looking fuller in her bridesmaid's dress. It was a dull thing anyway, a sickly stomach medicine pink with an off-shoulder neckline that showed her wonderous lack of endowment, another area in which Jenna had _still_ managed to pass her. She gave the lolly a cautious lick.

Nothing happened. She cupped her breasts gingerly, massaged them a bit, and jolted when the janitor fumbled with the lock. He snickered as she walked out, red and flustered.

"Having a go, are we?" he asked. She didn't answer. She didn't exactly fancy boobs the size of her head anyway. Though it would be nice to go up a cup size or three. She thought about Rachel and the contentment on her face, glowing down at her huge, heavy tits and the dress that stretched around them.

God, how had Rachel not been even wearing a bra? Kelsey hasn't remembered seeing nipples. _What the hell was holding her dress up??_

Then there was an odd sound. Something pulled above her stomach. She clutched the area gently, and nearly recoiled in surprise.

The front of her dress pushed out wider and filled into two very noticeable, shapely spheres. A hint of cleavage crept up her neckline, and her bra was starting to get tighter. It felt wonderful. Kelsey made a silent gasp and quickly leaned against the wall. Thankfully she was the only one there.

The lollipop was still in her right hand. She let her left hang down as casually as possible, lest someone walk in and see her fingering her growing tits. The feeling was something near orgasmic, with every chafe of her hardening nipples against the little cups of her bra. She probably matched Jenna's size now. Of course she was nowhere up to par with Rachel, but these double D's, she bet, were just a dream come true. And if she were to be as big as Rachel.... _oh_. She would have to buy so many new ones, new outfits, especially when she was going to be in Chicago in two days—

"Kelsey! There you are!"

Kelsey spun to attention. Stella was jogging down the end of the hall. "There you are, it's starting!"

Oh right. Her sister was getting fucking married.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Stella took no notice. She held Kelsey by the shoulder and guided her down to the main hall. Kelsey's mouth tugged into a grin as Stella quirked a quick eyebrow at her newly expanded chest, and looked away embarrassedly.

~

The ceremony went fine. Uncle Ed gave Jenna away, followed by his line of flower boys and girls. Nadine was hopping up and down in the pew with Isa next to her. Kelsey's mother was sobbing into Auntie May's lace hankie. And Rachel was squeezed into the end of a pew with her date, a weedy-looking guy who was craning his neck to look at the procession over the tops of her tits.

Kelsey fondled her left one quickly, pretending she was just adjusting her corsage. She bit down on her cheeks in order not to moan. God, she'd gone up another cup size!

"Dear one and all, we are gathered here today to celebrate this wondrous union," Father Peters announced, gesturing for Uncle Ed to stand aside. "This union of Jenna and Frederick."

Several of the kid cousins clapped loudly. Next to her Stella cooed, starting her own round of applause. Kelsey followed.

"I think it is lovely that you have met each other," Father Peters said earnestly. "And I understand that you have written your own vows?"

Uncle Ed was shifting foot to foot, objectively trying his best to not look at his daughter. Rachel was now busy playing with her breasts, rubbing her cleavage absentmindedly, to which it seemed to swell up another size. The eyes of everyone in the church were glued on her. Even the groom's.

"Freddie, I swear as your _wife_ ," Jenna emphasised, tight-lipped. "I will love you for—"

Kelsey's chest inflated fast. She let out an involuntary moan as her skin surged forward. Her bosom was swelling, ballooning outwards into, dare she say, an E, F, G, every letter of the alphabet! Her bra pinched her, trying to hold her beautiful new breasts. Her nipples stood hard. Stella was staring at her in newfound recognition.

"Kelsey, what on earth?" She mouthed.

Kelsey didn't answer, lost to the thrill of her own body. She felt her bra come undone against her back and the neckline of her dress ripping as it sagged down. Her massive, naked knockers shot out the top of her dress, where she screamed in ecstasy with it.

Everyone was staring. Father Peters detracted and started to pray desperately. Her mother covered her own mouth in shock. Uncle Ed facepalmed. Isa put her hand over Nadine's eyes, where she started fussing. And Rachel and her date gawped: Kelsey swore Rachel was grinning.

Then there was the bride and groom. Freddie, one ringed hand in front of his trousers, turned away immediately. Jenna glared at her in shock, her veil blowing into her face. Kelsey glared daggers back, lollypop sticky in her dress pocket.

"What the fuck," she heard Jenna hiss. Or maybe it was Stella. All Kelsey could hear was the rough, rubbery sound of her skin stretching, her mammaries and mounds now majestically shredding her dress. She couldn't see her feet. They were so huge she could barely see anything in front of her.

And she smiled slyly.

"FUCK YEAH," Rachel cheered, high and clear. "GROW, TITTIES!"

~

Vivienne McMathers quite liked her job. She could see planes taking off every day and meet all kinds of people. Today she'd met an elderly couple who'd wanted to visit Chicago, in honour of their favourite film. She stamped their passports with a smile and proceeded to greet the next passenger.

"Welcome to Cloudy Airlines, madam—"

Then she stopped. As she looked up from her bow, she was not met with a face but two enormous melons in a straining white dress shirt, the top buttons open to accommodate two huge hills of flesh. An equally straining black blazer had been buttoned below their breathtaking bustline. A brunette woman's face, in Gucci shades, peeked out the side of them with a grin. She slid her passport onto the counter.

"Good morning ma'am," Vivienne said politely, very aware of the rock-sized nipples coming right at her. "Do you have your special boarding pass?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, I do."


	3. at the mounds of madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five students go on a class hike to a mysterious MOUND-tain. there's something in the air.

Londie wasn't sure what she was doing, signing up for the school hike. She'd never been an outdoor person. She pushed her glasses up anxiously at the sight of the mountain outside the bus window.

"Looks nice," Sara, her girlfriend, giggled from her seat next to her. "And breezy!"

Londie hummed in agreement, adjusting the straps of the haversack on her lap. She remembered why she was here: to get a load taken off her chest. Fighting with her mom, her failing grade, and her ex reappearing on Instagram after a massive, _massive_ boob job. In the photoset she saw last night, Cora had been in a tight red wet-look jumpsuit, the top unzipped nearly all the way for a humongous pair of jugs that she jiggled proudly in the video attached.

Londie had watched it on loop. Something about it was now terrifyingly hot, in a way that made sensations between her legs. She switched to cat videos as her roommate Fion returned to the dorm.

"I thought we were going to a lake," Alexis, her classmate, grouched from the seat behind her.

"You need to open your _eyes_ to read, Miss Parnapy," their teacher Mrs Farrer joked. "It stated quite clearly on the sign-up that this is called The Mounds."

"This mountain is called what?" Fion questioned.

"The Mounds," Mrs Farrer shrugged. "I have no idea why."

"Well. It _does_ look like a giant tit—"

"Kalia! Language!"

"Giant _tower!_ I said tower!"

Fion laughed. Londie did too, in order to stop thinking about how much their mountain really _did_ resemble a shapely breast. Even worse, there was a big rock on its summit that very much resembled a—

"Everybody off!" huffed the bus driver. She was a bricky, stout lady in her 60s who looked at the class like they were idiots. "Back here what time again?"

"Four-thirty latest," Mrs Farrer said. She pulled on her backpack and motioned for the small group of five to step off the bus. "In pairs," she specified.

"What are we, kindergarteners?" Alexis scoffed.

"It's basic protocol, Parnapy! And you're with me!"

"Oh, c'mon."

"Sorry dear," she moved Kalia and her bag in front of her. "Madison called to say that she simply _had_ to cover for a friend at work today."

The rules were fairly simple— no going anywhere alone, and that they all had maps and water at all times. Sara pouted when she was paired with Fion instead of her girlfriend, but that was it. Londie liked that Sara didn't fuss. Cora, for one, fussed _way_ too much: where to eat, what to wear to eat, do these shoes make my legs look dumpy, etc etc.

Cora didn't seem such a fusspot now, not according to her latest Instagrams. They were all of her in a dizzying array of bright costumes, with boobs that seemed to fluctuate size to size. But _never_ below a G-cup. She looked desperately at Sara then, latching onto the familiar sight of her supple C-cups. They showed just lightly out of her sports jersey.

"Okay Lon, you've had your look," Kalia slapped her shoulder. "Where do you wanna start?"

~

About an hour passed. Kalia and Londie sat on a rocky slope and ate the sandwiches from Londie's lunch tin. Kalia finished two in a few bites and stood up to stretch and yawn. Her crop top hiked up in the process and Londie caught sight of two satin red cups underneath.

Fuck. She threw her gaze to the ground.

"You make a mean sammich," Kalia said.

"Thanks."

Kalia smiled. "I gotta piss real quick. You mind?" She motioned to her bag and skidded back down the slope to a cluster of trees before Londie could answer.

Londie chewed the last bite of her sandwich, looking the other direction. Up. They were still a long way from the summit of this tit-shaped mountain, and her mind was full of _tits._ Her mind painted a guilt-dripping picture of Sara with her jersey in tatters, and knockers as big as classroom globes. She cringed and yet her shudder wasn't of disgust. Something was stirring in her chest.

Then Londie gasped. The open flannel shirt she'd thrown over herself this morning was _moving._ It parted down slowly over her swelling boobs, the pair enticingly ballooning outwards in her plain white top. Her previously loose bra made a stretching sound to where it connected by their straps.

She should do something, Londie's sure, but she stared at her blooming bust utterly transfixed. She cupped them with her hands as they grew bigger, fuller, and then perked into delectable K-cup mounds. Her bra pulled taut against her skin.

Oh, _God._ She gave them a swift fondle and felt a heat spiking in her panties. They were still rumbling.

"Londie?" She heard Kalia call. Londie panicked, and for some unknown reason saw fit to button herself up in the flannel. She could barely do up the one at her bustline, and it bulged dangerously.

"Okay, let's— uh."

Londie tried to hide her chest by folding her arms, but there was far too much to hide. Her arms somehow pushed her new extended tits out in every which way.

"Holy shit, you're _stacked!"_ Kalia smacked her own forehead. "How did I not notice before??"

Oh.

"I just... decided to button up—"

"Ah," Kalia reached for her bag. "Alright then!"

Her boobs stopped growing then. Perhaps it was a good thing; she was definitely not bursting her top in front of Kalia. She barely knew her. But every peek down her new deep cleavage fired a spark in her belly.

"You're really quiet, Lon," Kalia commented.

"Don't have much to say," Londie said, pretending to scratch at an itch near her bustline. She gave her new chest a quick rub. It seemed to throb delightfully. 

"How'd you get so big?" 

"What?" Londie snapped out of it. 

"I mean, you look absolutely hot," Kalia laughed nervously. "Are they natural?"

Technically, they were... "Yeah."

"How'd you do it? Unless it's really up to genetics and all," Kalia had turned around, and walked up the slope expertly, backwards. "What's your secret?"

"Um, exercise," Londie tried, thinking of how she absolutely had to take a look in the mirror later. "And massaging them helps, too."

"Man, Sara's a lucky gal."

~

Sara and Fion were bad at navigating, to say the least. Fion kept coughing and rubbing at her chest. 

"You're not ill, are you," Sara said curtly.

"No, I think it's—" Fion wheezed for a moment —"the wind. The air."

"They say mountain air is good for you."

"Well that's a load of crap," Fion rolled up the map and leant herself against the nearest tree. She rubbed at her chest faster this time, trying to get air in. 

"Do you need water?" Sara asked, already zipping her bag open. 

"Some water would be great."

The water bottle was emptied, and Fion now sat against the tree. She took in a deep breath and stripped off her shirt. 

"It's too hot," Fion said to Sara, who was already searching for another bottle. 

"Do you want me to call for Mrs Farrer?"

"There's a phone signal?" Fion panted, trying to loosen her blue bra. Everyone knew she had a nice pair of double D's, but something seemed off. 

"What's going on with your boobs?" Sara asked, eyebrow raised. 

"They seem tingly," Fion pressed her other to her back and rubbed. Sara located another water bottle, and reached over to pass it to—

"Holy _shit."_

Fion drew her hands right off her body. Her tingling bosom was growing slowly, distending her mighty bra. Boob flesh bulged over the cups. 

Sara was stunned. She raised a hand to her own chest in shock, and in even bigger shock, found her sweaty palm right in her cleavage. 

"Sara, what's happening?" Fion screamed.

"I don't know!" Sara pulled at the collar of her jersey, and her expanding breasts were filling, totally swallowing out the cups of her bra. "It doesn't hurt me though!"

"It doesn't hurt me either," Fion wheezed, attempting to hold them in her hands. "It actually feels... really..."

"There you are!" came Kaila's voice. She jogged right up to them. "Guys, you will not BELIEVE what just happened. Look at my— _oh."_

Sara looked down at Kalia's chest. In place of an ironing board were two grapefruit-sized breasts, the edges of red lace puffing over her collar. 

"Kalia," Fion tried to laugh. "You too."

"Kalia, I told you to wait— ah— oh god."

"Londie!" Sara called out, looking behind her very busty friends. Not far along was her girlfriend, nearly unrecognisable with pure P-cup hooters exploding out of her top. 

"My bra broke," Londie said, but there was an edge to it. Like she was giddy. "...is Fion okay?"

"My boobs are _blowing up,_ do you think I look okay???"

"You look marvellous, actually!" Kalia said.

Fion huffed for air again and tried to catch at her falling bra straps. Her large boobs nearly matched Londie's size.

"We need to call for Mrs Farrer right now," Sara said, and promptly let out a squeak as her bra dug into her. "GOD, these are sensitive!"

"Who wants to be she'll think we took drugs," Kalia said jokingly.

Londie giggled. She rested her phone on her hand and dialled for Mrs Farrer. "Alright, there's a signal! It's ringing—"

"Oh my fucking God, there you are!" Alexis said, running uphill to them. She took one look at their new beautiful bodies. "Oh! I see we're all well-informed now!"

"Alexis??" Londie shut off her phone.

Bony, lanky Alexis was now an absolute vision. Whatever it was on Tit Mountain had given her a pair, too, currently smaller than all of them. But they were bouncing and jiggling rapidly in a magnificent sight.

"Mrs Farrer went back to the bus to lie down because she got a pain in her chest. I said I'd find you all, and—"

She motioned to her tits, now the size of grapefruits. 

"Oh, Alexis," Fion moaned from the base of the tree. 

"It feels so fucking _good!"_ Alexis bobbed about. 

"It actually does," Londie shrugged. So this was what it felt like to Cora. She couldn't help but envision herself in her own wet-look jumpsuit (though maybe she'd pull off a lighter colour better), and jiggling her humongous tits to unzip it. Oh, she felt so hot. All the new outfits, the bras, the tits—

Alexis' boobs promptly broke free of her tube top, and she screamed in utmost pleasure. Her purple floral bra strained and nipples as big as her thumbs tented the cups. Sara shielded her eyes, but Londie could barely move as Alexis' breasts swelled larger and larger, to a pumpkin size that shook the bra even more so.

 _"Ohhhh,_ God," Alexis moaned. "That was fucking awesome."

Fion, now scrabbling herself up against the tree, groaned in agreement. 

"Why the fuck not? I've always wanted huge tits!" She giggled, rubbing the curves of her gigantic new assets. "God, my sister's gonna be so proud. I wonder if I can break my bra."

"Your tits are out!" Sara now yelled.

"Nicely observed!" Alexis continued fondling them madly. "Come on, girls, you can do it—"  
  
Kalia rubbed hers, chanting the bust chant from a book with a title Sara didn't have a mind to remember with right now. It did feel amazing, and she assumed that she did look great. And Londie was now basically a goddess, her peaked nubs erect in that white top.

"It's working—" Kalia keened, coming hard. Her grapefruits swelled into right banging watermelons, and then some. Sara gave in to the throes of it all, the heat too much to handle. Her E-cup mounds expanded and bounced into mountains, and she too, came as her fingers brushed her areolas. 

"I bet I won't fit in the bus," Londie said, now with beach-balls herself.

~

The bus driver woman took one look at the five heavily-busted girls and sighed. Londie pouted as she walked through the bus with still some space free on either side.

"Damn, I stopped growing."

"I don't think so," Alexis giggled, now the biggest of them all, her stomach almost entirely hidden under her ginormous teats. She'd had to walk to the bus bare and was planning to cut the cups of her bra and secure them over her nipples after they reached school. "When my sister first started growing, it was just like this, and she grew for a _week_ straight."

"Oh?" Fion remarked, the only one who still had a bra on, even if it was just by one hook. "How big is she now?"

"It sorta depends. When she feels big, she's _big,"_ Alexis shoved herself sideways into the seat. "She graduated med school with triple L's."

"Yes, how _is_ Willa?" a wary Mrs Farrer piped up from the backseat.

"Mrs Farrer!" said Londie, amazed. "You too!"

Miss Farrer's pink argyle sweater had stretched to hold two humongous perked up breasts, each the size of a basketball. Miss Farrer herself was pink in the face, clutching a torn black bra in her hand.

"Now girls, don't stare," she chastised.


	4. red jumpsuit jugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cora takes her new life rather well.

Ever since Cora Lawrence had her breasts blow up during an island trip, life had changed a lot.

Cora was now making a roaring success of her life. She had been a top choice model in making breast expansion videos because there was no need for her to be strapped into a harness and rig. She moaned and screamed and filled out her costumes perfectly, rubbing the tops of her own inflated tits as directed.

She made enough to buy a luxury condo in a little over four months. By then Rachel had joined her company too, bigger and fuller than ever. And they had become even more closer _bosom_ friends. They sunbathed topless near Cora’s pool, waging a silent competition to see who could grow the biggest in one hour, sucking on their bust-enhancing lollies. Rachel had given one to her cousin at a wedding, and Cora was delighted to hear that the girl’s melons had ripped through her bridesmaid’s dress when it worked.

For all the money she made, it was still a side gig. She and Rachel were still students, though now they attended class wearing their best tops (if there was much of a top anyway). No one minded. Their grades had improved vastly. Once Cora had grown herself into an S-cup for results day for luck and had a report book of flying colours. She posed with it afterwards for Instagram, propping the pale pink card up on her splendid cleavage.

my brain isn’t the only thing that’s big, she’d captioned the photo with.

She’d begun to curate quite a following there. Many were boys who’d just recently learned the meaning of life and were prone to speak about it with her. Some of them were quite nice, she’d have to admit. Some made her blush. So she started putting on shows for them.

Everyone was frightened when Cora appeared on live, simply sitting down on the sofa in just a blue skirt and button-up blouse and no breasts to speak of. But then she smiled, and her chest started to expand. Her smile turned into a grin and her boobs ballooned into E-cups. She smirked as they continued growing at a teasingly slow pace, climbing up the alphabet like it was nothing at all, and the blouse began to strain and stretch.

At J-cups the ribbon on her bra became visible through an opening between the buttonholes. At L-cups the first button split apart. At Q-cups half the blouse had been destroyed, and her tits were spilling and bulging over her red-white bra like an over-iced cake. At X-cups she swiftly covered her nipples and cut the live video. And then she came.

Cora had blown up overnight, and had taken many people’s minds along with her. She couldn’t believe how hot she had become, throwing her brown ponytail over her shoulder after every video after that as a special sign-off. In some shows she answered questions and gave beauty tips. In some she put the camera in her cleavage and did her makeup. Someone would always beg for her to show them the girls, which she did, growing at most two cup sizes before flipping her hair back and cutting to black. Her fame was growing. She needed a team.

Hansa said yes after multiple pleas. Despite flooding an island chalet with your tits being a remarkable event, it scared Hansa to no end. She was the perfect candidate. She had resolved to keep her newfound powers at bay, inflating herself to D-cups at most when she went out, and then not even double. She would be a dab hand at being professional, and look super sexy in those business suits!

In addition she had hired a photographer, because some pictures were just too tough to take with beach-ball tits in the way. Matty had been doing this for years and was very knowing of what was trending. He lived practically next door with his beautician boyfriend, who Cora had also added to her team.

Tate made her look marvellous. And a good job he did too, because clothing brands had started to take interest in her. She was now modelling, though she sometimes disapproved of the size they had specified she grow to. In private she’d borrow an outfit or two off the shooting set and take a series of private pictures for herself.

Just months ago she’d been throwing a fit because the sudden growth of her jugs had torn her tank top. And now she was cumming in her panties to the sight of her breasts unzipping a red latex jumpsuit just so they could breathe. She couldn’t get enough of running her hands in and out of her thick cleavage, inciting more pleasure out of it than anything she had ever experienced.

She had Rachel take a video of that. In it she jiggled, cupped, tweaked and fondled her colossal tits, moaning and giggling, feeling so unbelievably free even as the rubber chafed her nipples. She made sure they were highlighted in every photo she took— under her boobs, overhead, the one where she sat up straight in a chair with her hands in her lap and her face looking ahead.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Rachel crooned one morning, coming to the pool with martinis in hand. She was rather tame today, going with I-cups and an itsy white two-piece that made her look very top-heavy.

“I am,” Cora moaned, sliding her hand out of her bottoms. She still pinched her engorged right nipple in the other. “I’m doing another show today.”

Rachel stripped off the infuriating bikini top. “Do tell.”

“I’m going to wear that corset from AngeliX and a something that’ll uh, show my nips. And then I’ll just get as big as I can.”

Rachel moaned, fanning herself from her breasts swelling. “Hot.”

“Very.”

Hansa approached then, in her suit jacket for the meeting with uh, the latex people.

“Hans! Want a sip?”

Hansa downed the glass in a swoop. Then she stared right at Cora. “Why aren’t you dressed? We have to go to the meeting with LatBunny in an hour! They’re threatening to sue about that video!”

“Which video?”

“The one where you unzipped their jumpsuit with your boobs!” Hansa screeched. “It’s practically porn!”

“Well, I started that way.”

“You have to talk to them. Say you weren’t thinking.”

~

“...I wasn’t thinking,” Hansa said later that afternoon, arms folded on the table. “Because of her... ability, I thought it a good idea for her to use more of it on the suit. For a little more sex appeal.”

Miranda, the LatBunny CEO, quirked an eyebrow at her across the table. She did not take kindly to models who acted as they pleased. And for all she saw, that Cora girl was just a huge pair of boobs.

“You realise that the video of Miss Lawrence’s has been viewed over 2 million times on Instagram,” she said.

Hansa nodded gravely.

“We’ve had several fetish companies calling in to ask about our products. I’ve never been more insulted.”

“But that’s _bigger_ business,” Hansa said. “Isn’t that beneficial for the company?”

Miranda’s subordinates started to discuss this amongst themselves.

“And tons of people watch p— fetish videos,” Hansa wiped her sweaty hands on her waist. “You would be getting a lot of exposure from Cora.”

“What, from videos of her shredding it? So she can fuck men and balloon her tits?”

“She’s gay.”

“What, from videos of her shredding it _with_ ballooning her tits?” Miranda corrected. “The thing is, Miss McMathers, we can’t have a model who wilfully breaks our agreements. The only reason we’ve kept her in is because she’s the only one who has that ability.”

Oh. So it wasn’t because she was hot. It was Hansa’s turn to raise her eyebrow. She leaned over the table slightly, and let her D-cups go. Her bra bit into her flesh, but now she had their eyes solely on her. Her tits swelled into two volleyballs and extended, her shirt and buttons protruding along with it, her smart black jacket parting perfectly to the sides as her bust perked and swelled right onto the table. Miranda adjusted her specs.

Hansa looked up. _“This_ ability?”

~

It was an absolute shit storm. The news had picked it up, and several clothing brands never responded to her DMs on Instagram. She was furious. She had been planning to buy one of those red jumpsuits.

Hansa was on the billboard now, and Cora couldn’t bear it. Hansa stood with her back to the audience, turned enticingly to her side to show a good sideboob of at least an F-cup. Her sly smirk said it all.

Cora wondered how long it would be before Hansa started acting like her— fondling her own tits into madness before hiring a team to fondle them for her. She refreshed Instagram obsessively. Hansa was more active now, though pictures of herself were still rare. Occasionally she posted a photo of her outfit, but she was never, ever a D in anything. Her last post was a picture of Rissy in the middle of eating a Big Mac.

bruh, she’d captioned it.

It was over. Hansa had the upper hand, and way, way, way more sex appeal. Or appeal in general. She too had gained wonderful powers, and yet it hadn’t consumed her life.

Cora felt very embarrassed. She started expanding her tits slowly and tried running her hand in and out of her cleavage to calm down. As she put her phone against the mound of her right breast it lit up with a DM.

And of all people, it was Londie.

londielondon: this is weird

but i can’t fucking get over your video

coraxxxX: which one?

londielondon: red jumpsuit jugs

who’s that girl in the ad?

coraxxxX: my friend

you heard i got in trouble for that right?

i feel shitty

londielondon: :(

do you want to meet up

as friends

coraxxxX: i look hideous rn

londielondon: then i’ll come to you

can you give me your address

And then Londie attached a photo. She was in it, unmistakably, but her cardie had been buttoned oddly.

To make way for her gigantic breasts.

Cora gasped. She felt her own tits rumbling again, filling out her sheer black bra in full. Her hooters were head-sized before she noticed a hint of Londie’s nipples distending her shirt, and the last button straining to close.

coraxxxX: of course


	5. rack odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexis deals with the aftermath of the bra-busting class hike. and gets her heart stolen.

Alexis grinned as her new bra strained to clasp around her humongous yoga ball breasts. Ever since she had returned from the class hike to the Mound her tits had been expanding up to a few good inches each day.

She found that she could adjust them to fit her old clothes after a while, but found it boring boring boring. She tossed the bra as her massive chest tingled, and giggled in delight as her breasts swelled slowly again. She could barely reach her nipples, but nowadays it was a 24/7 sensation. She took immense joy in watching her feet disappear and feeling her skin stretch into sublime blimps. Her sister Willa had mailed her special pasties for extra growth-time and they had been lovely.

"Grow, titties, grow!" Alexis urged. This session was longer than usual, and she nearly came when the bottoms of her breasts brushed her thighs. She reached as far as she could and covered each nipple with a pink silicone flower pasty.

~

"Miss Parnapy," Mrs Damien sighed as Alexis' boobs entered the Literature classroom before Alexis herself. "I believe we have had a chat regarding class attire?"

"I couldn't stop it," Alexis said, leaning upwards. Maybe if the old hag could see her remorseful face over her tits she might be convinced. "You do know—"

"About your condition, yes," Mrs Damien waved her away. "Take your seat please, you're holding up the rest."

Alexis smiled scot-free as several guys and girls stared. She had been given three tables in the back row, one for her work and two on either side. She'd tried to do work by placing the papers on her breasts, but they often slipped into her abyss-like cleavage.

She smiled as the lesson started. Everyone's eyes were on Mrs Damien, but all their souls had run smack in-between her tits. She felt them go up another cup size as she heard the crunching of books held too tight, trying not to look.

By the time the lesson was over her chest had outweighed the table.

Tits, tits tits, was all she could think about. Having huge hooters had increased her libido tenfold. She could come to the sight of them jiggling in front of her alone, but it was simply fucking epic when someone else was doing it.

It's normal, Willa had said, I smothered so many people in my college bed.

But no one seemed up to par. Alexis had gotten ahold of the handsome Harvey from calculus last week, and he'd been a bit scared. And far too gentle when he smoothed the undersides of her breasts. Radical Rick from Biology had been tougher, (bigger too) but for all his length he wouldn't titty-fuck her. Fion had been the nicest, knew exactly what she wanted as she squeezed Alexis' massive melons from the back and tweaked her fist-sized nipples, but sex was difficult with someone who couldn't stop her own monumental mammary growth either. Fion had ballooned about five cup sizes in their half-hour together and when it was over they lay top-and-tail in Alexis' bed.

"Oh gosh," Fion gasped as the side of her right breast rubbed past Alexis' knee. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Alexis smiled. "I liked you best."

Alexis strode down the hallway and the student body parted like the sea. She'd have to video-call her sister and put on a bra. It was starting to get chilly.

"It didn't fit again?" Willa sighed, deflating herself and buttoning up.

"Hey, I've seen your nipples," Alexis reminded her.

Willa smiled. Her triple D's started ballooning slowly in her half-buttoned white blouse. "Did all of them burst?"

"I didn't break a single one," Alexis held up the sheer pink one she'd tried just now. "I just grew while trying it."

"That's what I kept telling Mom the first year," Willa replied, smiling as a hole appeared in the straining buttons of her blouse. "And then she gave up and then she wrote them, and I could wear pasties for the rest of my terms if I wanted."

"The thing is, I haven't told Mom."

The button on Willa's blouse burst.

~

Now with breasts only slightly bigger than her head and clad in that sheer pink bra, Alexis scrolled Instagram to distract herself. The only ones who'd told their parents about their swollen mammaries where Londie and Sara. Sara's parents had pulled her right out of school, and Londie was now dancing at the strip club with Kalia every Saturday.

Londie had also collaborated with a model girl who was a hit on all things busty. A video of them having a brutal growth contest in AngeliX corsets had gone viral. Kalia was still attending class, adhering to the dress code by day, but at night she'd grow and fill out. Alexis thought about taking such a job, too, but it looked rather rough. She was already coming to the sight of her huge tits, dancing and rubbing them all night would surely break her.

But there was no better way to be broken. The pay was surely good. Thinking, she moved her hands to her boobs, cupping them hard as they spilt over easily. Then they started growing, swelling past her palms fast. Alexis moaned and moaned, reaching one hand down into her sex. She rubbed it, a wet wonderland of joy. Her heavy breasts ballooned over her stomach and her bra made the most euphoric stretching sounds. Her nipples tented past her knees when the door swung open.

"Oh shit," Alexis swore as she came into her hand. She stared up and prepared to give the intruder a piece of her mind, if not for how their black-clad latex tits emerged through the door first.

"Londie?"

"Have you seen Fion?" Londie wasted no time, nor commented on what Alexis was presently doing. "She and I were supposed to go underwear shopping, but she isn't here."

"How would I know where she is?"

"Because you're friends," Londie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you're _roommates."_

Londie had started rubbing her hand in a circle around her nipples. "Hard for me to have a roommate now with how in-demand I am."

"Ya sure that's the only thing that's hard?"

Londie glared daggers at her. And then at Alexis' nipples, very visibly erect through the poor pink bra.

Alexis sighed.

~

They went campus-wide. It wasn't easy.

"Have you seen Fiona Jandic?" Londie questioned a boy emerging from a classroom. He gaped at her latex fun-bags for a full minute before realising she'd spoken.

"W-who?"

"Your classmate," Alexis rolled her eyes. At least she'd seen sense to put on an actual tank top (but with double Ns, of course). She pulled up an old selfie of Fion's on her phone and showed it to the boy. He stared at it for another minute.

"I, uh, don't know this girl."

Alexis swiped to the picture she'd taken of Fion when she'd fallen asleep in her bed.

"Oh!" The boy's eyes lit up. "She gave a doctor's note to Miss Gander today--"

"A doctor's note?!" said Londie. "But she was fine yesterday."

"D'you have her number?" the boy asked, still staring at the picture. And the two beach-ball mounds that were covered by Alexis' quilt. She felt a pitch of rage in her stomach at that.

"She's gay," Alexis said impatiently, though she wasn't sure if it were true. "Can we speak to Miss Gander now?"

~

Of course Fion had complained of a backache. It was one of the many maladies that came with having such generous endowments. Miss Gander, somewhere between confused elderly woman and definitely senile, looked at Fion's picture for a while too before remembering who she was.

Alexis and Londie had run to the hospital, a great feat where their massive chests were concerned. Alexis bit the inside of her cheeks in order to not come from her boobs bouncing up and down on her chest. Londie could barely run down the street, for her hooters had gone over being head-sized by the time they had found a traffic light.

"We've come to see Miss Fiona Jandic," Alexis panted, thumping her now Q-sized breasts on the reception counter. The nurse backed away in surprise.

"We're friends of hers," Londie added. The poor nurse's jaw clattered to the floor. She kept it that way as she searched Fion's name.

"These _are_ natural, by the way."

"Um, a—alright," the nurse stammered. "Miss Fiona Jandic's in the cosmetic surgery wing."

"What?" said Alexis. "But she's already fuckin' STACKED."

The nurse was now sweating under her cap. "I—it says here she went for a b—breast reduction."

Alexis nearly fell over in shock. "Are you sure??"

"That can't be," said Londie.

"I'm sure," the nurse gulped at the stretching sounds Londie's latex made. "She came in about an hour ago."

"No, not that," Londie put her tits on the table. "What's there to reduce? She knows how to control the size."

"No she doesn't," Alexis corrected. Jesus, if Londie weren't such a bitch she'd sure be hot. But the thought of Fion looking scared as her behemoth breasts expanded over her like blimps upset her. It made her own chest hurt. She couldn't even feel pleased when the nurse stared bewildered at her once-again growing boobs. 

It took two more hours before the nurse approached them again. Alexis had been so surprised and distraught, she hadn't even noticed that she'd deflated herself into mere J-cups. She went in to see Fion first, as Londie was in the middle of having a very public orgasm as she rubbed her ginormous breasts. Alexis cringed.

Fion was sleeping in bed, where Alexis spied bandages over her chest. Alexis looked again. Fion's chest was still a pretty ample E cup. Did this mean she'd never grow again? She was certain they'd all grown on that mountain because of some sort of goddess magic, not science. But then she felt silly. Her sister was a doctor— a doctor specialising that all transformations in the body would happen because something had to happen from the inside. And everything inside was science. 

She went to Fion's bedside, noticing how she stirred. 

".....Londie?"

"I'd be offended," Alexis giggled. "But guess again."

Fion opened her eyes. She reached for Alexis' face. "Alex."

"Fion, what're you doing here?" Alexis let her face be cupped. "I thought you enjoyed being a total button buster."

"It _was_ fun at first," Fion said, blinking. "I could have it with anyone I chose."

"Then why'd you—"

"When we went to your room," she closed her eyes. "I just couldn't stop myself. You looked so hot, and I couldn't control any part of me."

Alexis was stunned. 

"Then what'd they do to your tits?"

"The reason we blew up when we went on the Mound was cause the air's magnified with some sort of growth fumes from an experiment long ago," she said. "And yes, it's called that because every woman who goes there comes back with _mountains_ for a chest."

"I knew it," Alexis said haughtily. "Cept that fumes part. But what'd they do—"

"They gave me new blood," Fion said. "The fumes grow on our... cells when we inhale them. They flushed that outta me and pumped me full of normal stuff so I can't lose control again."

"Oh.... does that mean you're no longer capable of this stuff?" Alexis gestured to her breasts, which tingled visibly and swelled slowly in the heat of the hospital room. 

"Uh. How do I explain this?" Fion tried to sit up. She pushed the open sides of her hospital pyjamas backwards to reveal two bandaged spheres. "I liked them, so I got implants."

"Okay."

"But these aren't your regular silicone."

And with that, and much difficulty, Fion's breasts surged just the slightest forwards, perking up another cup size. 

_"Mind-controlled implants????"_ Alexis said, flabbergasted. "No way! Just like Angelika Anders!"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, you'll have to come with me to see her in concert sometime. She's amazing live," Alexis took Fion's hand, which was on her cheek. "I promise."

Fion gave her an odd look, but her mouth broke into a smile. She leant forward and pecked Alexis lightly. 

When Londie was done and sauntered in with her rack on display through the door she saw two pairs of pure tit mountain, the heads above them locked in a passionate kiss. 


End file.
